Firefly - Lost Conversations
by cbstevp
Summary: Some conversations from the Firefly 'verse we wish we had seen the first time around.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Conversations - Part I**

 **1\. WHERE SIMON APOLOGIZES TO KAYLEE FOR HER GETTING SHOT**

INT. SERENITY INFIRMARY

Kaylee sits on the examining table as Simon stands by.

SIMON

Lift up your shirt.

KAYLEE

(smiling) Yes, doctor.

She lifts the bottom of her shirt to reveal the bandage on her stomach wound. He looks at it as they speak.

SIMON

You can call me Simon.

KAYLEE

Okay. Simon.

SIMON

I'll have to remove the bandage to take a look. Might hurt a bit.

KAYLEE

Do what you gotta do. He gentle pulls the bandage off as she grimaces.

SIMON

There. Healing nicely. I'll give you a clean one and that should be the last.

He moves to get new bandage, applies it as they talk.

KAYLEE

That's nice. I'll stay out the way next time.

SIMON

You've been incredibly brave through all this.

KAYLEE

You did all the hard work.

SIMON

I guess I owed you that much since I was the reason you got shot.

KAYLEE

Oh, Simon, weren't your fault. That lawman, he's the one shot me.

SIMON

Kaylee, I'm feeling a bit guilty so I'd like to confess something.

KAYLEE

What?

He finishes the bandage. Looks at her, very serious.

SIMON

After you got shot, maybe you don't remember but the Alliance cruiser told us to stop and prepare for boarding. I forced the captain to run for it. By threatening to not treat your wound.

KAYLEE

I remember it plain as day.

SIMON

And you're not mad?

KAYLEE

Course not. You did it for River. I knew you weren't going to let me die.

SIMON

Now I feel more guilty.

KAYLEE

It's okay, you had to protect your sister. Hell, we'd only just met, so of course she was more important.

SIMON

You're so...forgiving. You don't realize how close to death you came.

KAYLEE

I know. Just don't think on it. I heard about that joke the Capt'n played on you. Gave him a piece of my mind. That weren't very nice of him.

SIMON

It seems that getting a laugh at my expense is a new game around here. The funny thing is, when he said you were dead I couldn't accept it. Not because of your wound, which I knew could be fatal, but I couldn't accept you dying, Kaylee. Just felt all wrong.

KAYLEE

What do you mean?

SIMON

You're so full of life. You're part of this ship. I can't imagine Serenity without you.

KAYLEE

That was nice. I think.

SIMON

I meant it to be. So, I'm forgiven?

KAYLEE

Course. All done?

Simon looks at her bandage.

SIMON

Yes, we're done. (Beat) You heard what the Captain said he'd do to me if you had died?

She gets off the table after straightening her shirt.

KAYLEE

No. What was that?

SIMON

He basically threatened to throw me out the air lock.

KAYLEE

Oh, he'd never done that. He was just being...protective.

SIMON

You are an...unusual group here on Serenity.

KAYLEE

Yeah. We're one big happy dysfunctional family. Capt'n's like the father, Inara the mother, 'cept they ain't sharing the same bed, Zoe the wild sister you never cross, Wash the crazy uncle, and Jayne the mean bully of an older brother.

SIMON

And what about you?

KAYLEE

Me? Oh, I'm the baby of the family of course.

SIMON

Of course. The one everyone looks after. Where would Book, River, and I fit in?

KAYLEE

Let's see. Book's easy. He's the wise old grandfather, except he's never been married. River the gifted cousin who you love but are jealous of, and you...mmmm that's tough.

SIMON

Come on. Don't I have a place in your family?

KAYLEE

Yeah, um, oh, I got it, the older cousin who's in college and all my friends are crazy about when he comes to visit.

SIMON

Really? Crazy about? Me?

KAYLEE

Yeah, except I tell them to stay away from you since...

She stops, blushes.

SIMON

Don't stop. Since what?

KAYLEE

Since you need to concentrate on studying to be a doctor so one day you can save my life.

SIMON

Oh. That's important I guess.

KAYLEE

Simon. I just wanna thank you..for being there..when I needed you. If you hadn't been on board...

SIMON

None of this would have happened. Back to where we started.

KAYLEE

Still. Thank you.

She smiles, and walks away as he looks at her with admiration.

* * *

 **2\. WHERE MAL TELLS ZOE NOT TO MARRY WASH**

INT. SERENITY FORE HALL

Mal heads up to the bridge.

MAL

Wash! How much longer before we hit Greenleaf?

INT. BRIDGE

Mal walks on the bridge as he says this last. The bridge is empty. A large planet looms in the foreground.

Mal does a start and grabs the overhead mic. He hits the intercom button for the whole ship.

MAL

WASH! Get your gorramn ass up to the bridge now!

INT. FORE HALL

The door to Zoe's bunk opens and a disheveled Wash climbs up trying to put on his shirt at the same time. Mal hears the noise and looks out from the bridge.

MAL

Wash! There's a mighty big planet called Greenleaf in the window getting bigger and what the hell are you doing in Zoe's bunk half naked!

WASH

Ah...well, there was some...

MAL

Get on the bridge! Now!

Zoe comes out after Wash passes Mal to his pilot's seat still fixing his clothes.

ZOE

Sir? Making Greenleaf?

Mal gives her a look like what the hell is going on.

MAL

Wash? You got it?

WASH

On the job. Landing in twenty minutes

Mal walks past Zoe towards the dining area.

MAL

Let's talk.

INT. DINING AREA

Mal enters as Zoe follows.

MAL

I thought he bothered you.

ZOE

Sir? If this is about me and Wash, ain't none of your business.

MAL

Shipboard romances get in the way of business. I had a hard enough time finding him and what if he pisses you off? You gonna cut his throat in the middle of the night? And then I gotta find a new pilot let alone land the boat by myself.

ZOE

You're getting way ahead of yourself, sir. We're just having a good time. Ain't nothing to it...yet.

MAL

How long this been going on?

ZOE

Hmmm..more than two weeks.

MAL

Two weeks? No wonder he's been grinning and smiling so much. Listen, don't care what you do in your personal life long as it don't interfere with business.

ZOE

When can I have a personal life since my life is this business?

MAL

Zoe, I ain't telling you who to sleep with. Just...not crewmates.

ZOE

Well, who the hell else is around except crewmates, sir. We all have our needs.

MAL

Just don't let it get in the way of business.

ZOE

And what if I wanted to marry him?

MAL

No. No, I'm ordering you not to marry him if he ever asks, which he won't.

ZOE

Why wouldn't he?

MAL

(no answer coming) 'Cause...

ZOE

Right. Listen, I followed you to hell and back in the war, never questioned you or disobeyed but my love life is mine, so butt out. Sir.

She turns and walks away from him toward the bridge as Kaylee enters from the Aft Hall.

KAYLEE

Hey, Capt'n.

MAL

You know about Zoe and Wash?

KAYLEE

Sure, didn't you?

MAL

Ah, yeah. (beat) Kaylee, don't you ever fall for anyone on this ship, okay?

KAYLEE

Ah, OK, Capt'n. I guess.

MAL

Good. At least someone understands me. He walks away leaving a surprised Kaylee.

KAYLEE

(to herself, sad) Not that there's anyone on board interested in me.

Jayne enters from Aft Hall, lets out a belch.

JAYNE

Hey, Kaylee, how's about fixing me some grub?

KAYLEE

Or that I'd want. (to Jayne) I ain't your maid.

She exits toward the engine room as Jayne shrugs and heads to fix some food.

* * *

 **3\. WHERE SIMON APOLOGIZES TO KAYLEE FOR WHAT HE SAID IN THE STORE FROM "SAFE"**

INT. SERENITY CARGO BAY

Kaylee is working on the Mule, checking its engine. Simon walks up behind her. He's bruised and battered from his ordeal with the hill folk.

SIMON

Hi.

KAYLEE

Oh, hi Simon. How's River?

SIMON

Sleeping. She's had quite a day.

She looks at his bruises.

KAYLEE

You've had a rough day, too.

SIMON

Um, yes. Seems I'm making friends wherever we stop. (pause) Kaylee, about what I said in the store... I'm sorry.

KAYLEE

That's OK.

SIMON

No, it's not. I insulted you and your home. I should never have said those things. I was upset and took it out on you. I'm very grateful to everyone on Serenity for taking in River and I. Especially you.

KAYLEE

Why me?

SIMON

You're the only one who really accepted us from the beginning. The others...well.

KAYLEE

They just want to protect their home and way of life. You have to understand. This is our home. We live this life because, for most of us, it's all we have.

SIMON

You're so good at what you do. You could be an engineer, go to a good university on a Core planet, be on a ...

He stops, realizing he's about to make another mistake.

KAYLEE

Better ship?

SIMON

No, I mean...I don't know.

KAYLEE

I choose this life because of what it is and because of them I'm with. I can't imagine leaving.

SIMON

I think I understand. It would be like being forced from your home. I know all about that.

KAYLEE

Serenity is home...for you and River, too. We take care of her, love her, and she'll take us where we want to go.

He looks around, smiles.

SIMON

She's a good ship.

KAYLEE

(good natured) I think Serenity will accept your apology. (beat, more serious) Capt'n told me they were going to set you and River on fire.

SIMON

Uh, yes, their customs are...unusual.

KAYLEE

What happened?

SIMON

They thought she was a witch. Could read minds.

KAYLEE

What? That's nonsense.

SIMON

Yeah. Country fools.

KAYLEE

She can't? Can she?

SIMON

Read minds? No, that's absurd.

KAYLEE

Good, cause...

SIMON

Got a secret?

KAYLEE

Doesn't everyone.

SIMON

Suppose so. (Pause) I better go check on Book.

KAYLEE

Yeah. I gotta finish here.

SIMON

See you at dinner.

KAYLEE

OK. See you.

* * *

 **4\. WHERE MAL GIVES KAYLEE THE PINK DRESS AND SHE GETS READY FOR THE BALL**

INT. SERENITY DINING AREA

Kaylee enters and sees Mal holding the pink dress from the store window. She's shocked.

KAYLEE

Capt'n, you didn't have to...

MAL

I didn't. Badger did, for a job were doing for him.

KAYLEE

A job, for Badger?

MAL

(dashing) Miss Frye, would you care to accompany me to a ball?

KAYLEE

(excited) Oh, Capt'n.

INT. CARGO BAY

Jayne and Book are lifting weights, Book on the bench as Jayne spots him. Mal is close by in his Sunday best adjusting his tie as Simon helps him.

SIMON

The trick is to tie the knot correctly.

MAL

Ain't used to wearing such finery. (impatient) Where is that girl?

KAYLEE (O.S.)

Right here.

Book finishes a set and he and Jayne turn to look at Kaylee, vision of loveliness in the pink dress as she enters from the passenger dorm.

BOOK

Very lovely, Miss Kaylee.

JAYNE

(best cowboy drawl) You sure look purtty, Miss Kaylee.

KAYLEE

(blushing) Oh you guys! It's just for work. (beat) You really think so?

SIMON

There. All set.

He finishes Mal's tie, turns and looks at Kaylee. He's stunned.

SIMON (CONT'D)

(quiet) Wow.

Kaylee blushes again and smiles at him.

MAL

Enough with the flattery. We're late for the ball.

He holds out his hand and Kaylee takes it as they walk to the door.

She looks back at them.

KAYLEE

Don't wait up.

Mal and Kaylee exit. Simon is still looking toward the door.

BOOK

She'll remember this for years to come.

JAYNE

Yeah, meanwhile more exciting sitting for us. How's about a game a cards?

BOOK

Why not? Since were mostly poor, let's bet for ship's chores.

JAYNE

Sure. Could do with less chores.

They turn to leave and Simon is still looking at the door, a slight smile on his face.

JAYNE (CONT'D)

Doc? You in or you gonna stare into space all night?

SIMON

I just never realized how bea..pretty she was before.

Jayne and Book give each other a knowing look.

BOOK

Perhaps that's something you should be telling her.

Simon suddenly snaps out of his trance.

SIMON

Oh. Um, cards. Sounds good. Just let me see on River for a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST CONVERSATIONS PART 2**

 **1\. WHERE JAYNE IS RELEASED FROM THE AIR LOCK IN "Ariel"**

INT. SERENITY CARGO BAY

Wash walks down the stairs and approaches the air lock. He starts looking at the control panel, a puzzled expression.

JAYNE (O.S.)

Wash.

Wash looks around, scared look, wondering if he is alone.

WASH

Hello? Anyone here?

JAYNE (O.S.)

Gorramn it, Wash!

WASH

Jayne? Is that you?

Jayne KNOCKS on the small window of the air lock. Wash turns and sees him.

WASH (CONT'D)

AHHH! Jayne, what the hell you doing in the air lock?

Jayne points to the mic Mal left behind. Wash is confused and then sees the mic, walks to it, picks it up.

WASH (CONT'D)

What's going on?

JAYNE

Just open the gorramn door!

Wash hits the open button and the doors slid open. Jayne enters with a relieved expression and Wash closes the doors behind him.

WASH

How the hell...?

JAYNE

Don't wanna talk about it.

WASH

Yeah, but how did you...?

JAYNE

It don't matter. And you start flapping your gums about this, even to your warrior woman, me and you is gonna have a problem. Dong ma, little man?

WASH

I came here because my control panel read the door was open until we almost left atmo. I almost turned around. Now if there's something wrong with the air lock I need to get Kaylee to...

JAYNE

Ain't nothing wrong with the air lock. Don't need to tell Kaylee nothing. You just forget you ever saw me here and I'll forget I can break you into bitty pieces.

With this last Jayne walks away, with Wash more mystified than ever.

WASH

He's a pleasant fellow.

* * *

 **2\. WHEN ZOE WAKES UP ON SHUTTLE TWO AND ORDERS WASH BACK TO SERENITY FROM "Out of Gas"  
**

INT. SHUTTLE TWO

Wash sits at the controls, speaking into a radio. He looks exhausted and more than a little frazzled

WASH

Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is Firefly class transport Serenity requesting emergency assistance. We have lost all power and have an injured crew member. Please respond. (beat) Please.

Nothing but static from the radio. He turns and looks at Simon, River, and Zoe on the stretcher.

WASH (CONT'D)

Sorry. No one out there.

SIMON

Try again in a few minutes. Save your breath.

RIVER

It doesn't matter. No one is out there.

Wash gets out of the pilot's seat and comes and looks at Zoe.

WASH

Simon, for whatever its worth, thanks for bringing her back.

SIMON

I saved her so she could die.

ZOE (O.S.)

(groggy) Who's gonna die?

Wash's face fills with joy. Zoe blinks and shakes her head.

WASH

(loving) Oh, baby. Are you OK?

She tries to sit up. Simon tries to stop her.

SIMON

Take it easy. You've had quite a knock on the head.

ZOE

Where the hell am I? Wash?

Wash's face goes grim.

WASH

The explosion that knocked you out knocked out Serenity, too. We're on the shuttle.

She looks around sees River.

ZOE

Where are the others? Where's the captain?

Simon and Wash exchange a look.

WASH

Inara, Jayne, Kaylee, and Book are on Inara's shuttle. We separated. Serenity had no life support, we were running out of air and freezing. This was our best chance.

ZOE

Where's the captain? Where's Mal?

RIVER

He stayed.

SIMON

He wouldn't leave Serenity.

WASH

He's hoping for a miracle.

Zoe gets up more.

SIMON

You should really...

ZOE

Wash, turn around. Head back to Serenity.

WASH

But baby, there's no way we can survive if we go back.

ZOE

We ain't leaving the captain behind. If I have to take him by gunpoint, he's getting off. Turn around, now!

Wash stands and heads to the controls.

INT. SHUTTLE TWO ENTRANCE

The door opens and Wash and Simon get out. Simon takes a deep breath.

SIMON

There's air. Lots of oxygen.

WASH

It feels warmer too. He got the engine going.

SIMON

But where is he? Why didn't he call us back?

They walk across to the other shuttle entrance and the stairs leading above. Simon looks out and sees the blood on the cargo bay floor.

SIMON (CONT'D)

Wash. There's blood on the floor.

Wash looks.

WASH

What happened here?

SIMON

You get to the bridge and get the others back before they are too far gone. I'll follow the blood.

INT. BRIDGE

Mal lies on the floor, blood flowing from under him.

WASH (O.S.)

MAL! MAL!

Wash runs onto the bridge, see Mal.

WASH (CONT'D)

Oh, god!

Wash grabs the ship intercom mic.

INT. INFIRMARY

Simon is looking at the blood and mess Mal made when he hears the call.

WASH (O.S.)

(from intercom) SIMON! Get to the bridge! Now!

He races out the door for cargo bay.

INT. BRIDGE

Simon races to Mal, checks his pulse.

SIMON

He's alive. Barely. Help me get him to the infirmary.

WASH

Just a second.

Wash reaches over and hits the big red button to call back the other shuttle.

They start to lift Mal, straining under his weight.

INT. INFIRMARY

They lay Mal on the examining table, and take some deep breaths. Simon and Wash are covered in blood. Simon starts cutting off Mal's shirt, looks at the bandage Mal had put on himself, decides to leave it.

SIMON

He's lost a lot of blood. What type are you?

WASH

O negative. I think.

SIMON

Perfect. You're a universal donor.

WASH

I am?

SIMON

Sit down and take your shirt off.

He starts to take off his shirt as River and Zoe appear at the door, River supporting Zoe.

ZOE

He gonna make it?

SIMON

Let me work. You need to lie down or I'll have two patients.

River recoils at the sight of the blood.

RIVER

Too much, too much, I can't...

SIMON

River!

She lets go of Zoe and runs toward the passenger dorm. Zoe starts to weave as Wash leaps to her side and holds her up.

WASH

There, on the counter, baby.

He helps her to the counter where she lies down. He then takes a small chair and places it next to where Mal is and he sits, shirt off. Zoe looks over at Simon.

ZOE

Simon...the captain?

SIMON

He's strong and healthy. And stubborn. That's all I can tell you.

Simon jabs a needle in Mal's arm.

* * *

 **3\. WHERE SIMON TALKS TO RIVER AFTER HE ALMOST KISSES KAYLEE IN THE CORRIDOR FROM "Objects in Space"**

INT. RIVER'S ROOM, PASSENGER DORM

River and Simon sit on the bed talking.

SIMON

Kaylee told us what happened at Nishka's skyplex. When you helped her. Did you kill those men?

RIVER

It wasn't me. It was...I don't know her, that girl, where she came from.

She's upset so Simon hugs her.

SIMON

Sssshhhh. You saved Kaylee's life, that's all that matters. It's OK.

She pulls back from him.

RIVER

No, its not. The captain wants me gone.

SIMON

If you go, I go too.

RIVER

What about Kaylee?

Simon is taken aback.

SIMON

Sorry? About Kaylee?

RIVER

You almost kissed her.

SIMON

How do you...? Oh. Yes. I wanted to. Badly.

RIVER

But you were interrupted.

SIMON

Book turned the corner and walked right between us. The moment...

RIVER

Was gone? Don't worry, there will be others.

SIMON

I hope so. (beat) Ah, the captain said he needed to think on things. I'm sure he won't kick us off.

She slowly looks up at the ceiling, as if something is attracting her attention. Simon looks puzzled. She looks down quickly, startling him.

RIVER

Time for bed.

He smiles and stands.

SIMON

OK. Get some rest. Things will look brighter in the morning.

RIVER

Now you're even starting to sound like her.

SIMON

Sound like...? Oh, Kaylee.

RIVER

Good night, big brother.

SIMON

Good night.

He exits, closes her door.

INT. PASSENGER DORM CORRIDOR

Simon opens his door and goes inside, closes his door. A few moments pass.

River silently opens her door, tiptoes out, looking up at the ceiling. She walks out of the dorm area.

INT. PASSENGER LOUNGE

River walks towards the stairs, looking at the ceiling toward where the engine room is, she walks up the first flight, stops, listens.

JUBAL EARLY (O.S.)

There's nobody can help you. Say it.

KAYLEE (O.S.)

(scared) There's...there's no one can help me.

River gets down the stairs and quickly walks toward the cargo bay.

INT. CARGO BAY

River crosses the floor to the yellow container with the spacesuits. She opens it and starts to take out a suit.

RIVER

(to herself) No one but me. Not to worry Kaylee.

She begins to put on the suit.

RIVER

(to herself) Time to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

LOST CONVERSATIONS PART 3

1\. WHERE WE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO JAYNE, SIMON, AND KAYLEE AFTER MAL LEAVES THEM IN THE BAR IN "Jaynestown"

INT. BAR - NIGHT - LATER

Jayne is still at the bar, surrounded by his admiring fans of Canton. Lots of cheering and toasts are in the background as Simon and Kaylee talk. They are on the wooden bench, both still drinking, both very drunk, speech slurred.

KAYLEE

To Jayne, the box dropping..whaddaya call him?

SIMON (shouting)

Ape thingy man!

KAYLEE

Ape thingy man!

Kaylee starts laughing, spills her Mudder's milk.

SIMON

Don't worry, they got lots of that here. Lots of milk and mud. And Jayne Cobb, the Hero of Canton! And Kaylee, the prettiest mechanic this side of the galaxy!

KAYLEE

And to Simon, the nicest, most handsomest...

JAYNE (O.S.)

Drunkest doctor I ever laid eyes on.

Jayne staggers out of the crowd with a woman on his arm, both pretty soused.

JAYNE (CONT'D)

Doc, you are mightily pissed!

SIMON

Yeah, bet ya didn't know I could drink you under the..under the...

KAYLEE

Bar? Table?

SIMON

Table!

JAYNE

Little man, they'll be carrying you to the mud pit and I'll still be draining the bar dry of milk. Any time you up for the challenge, name your terms.

The woman is getting bored. She leans into him starts rubbing his back.

WOMAN

Come on Jayne, you said you was going show me the real reason they call you the Hero of Canton.

JAYNE

Yeah, right. 'Nother time, Doc. This hero needs to get hisself some real action. You kids don't do nothing crazy now, you hear.

Jayne and the woman exit right, heading to the rooms, he grabs her by the behind, she squeals and runs, and he chases her.

SIMON

Sometimes I envy him.

KAYLEE

What? Envy Jayne?

SIMON

Yeah, for him everything is so simple. You want something, you take it. No rules, no fuss, no worries.

KAYLEE (laughing)

Simon, ape thingy man!

SIMON

Ha! Me, the ape man! (quieter) Not much chance of that.

She smiles at him, leans closer.

KAYLEE

I don't know. Might do you some good to let loose once in a while.

He gives her a sloppy grin. She looks like she's waiting for him to take the next step, nothing happens, she sighs, leans back, drinks and her cup is dry. She tries to stand but can't, falls back down as Simon laughs.

KAYLEE (CONT'D)

My legs ain't working so good. I want another milk.

SIMON

Waitress! She comes over with a sassy look on her face.

WAITRESS

Ain't you two passed out yet?

Kaylee hands her the cup.

KAYLEE

Need milk.

WAITRESS

OK, it's your funeral. Coming right up. Oh, and do you two need a room for the night?

Kaylee smiles.

KAYLEE

Yes!

Simon starts to come out of his befuddle drunkenness. He tries to stand, can't.

SIMON

A room?

WAITRESS

Yeah, a room. For you and your lady.

SIMON

Oh. A room. Sure, why not?

Kaylee looks at him in drunken amazement.

WAITRESS

Get your milk and then I'll show you the room.

Simon's face gets very pensive. Kaylee slides over on the bench til they are touching legs.

KAYLEE

Simon, you really want to get a room? Cause we don't have to do nothing. Its just a room. Don't think we can walk back to Serenity in this state anyhow. I don't even remember where we's parked.

SIMON

No, don't think I do...either. It's... just... a room.

His head starts drooping. He leans over and puts his head on Kaylee's shoulder. She moves her arm around him, holds him for a few seconds, enjoying the moment. She puts her free hand under his chin. He's passed out.

KAYLEE

Simon?

He doesn't answer.

KAYLEE (CONT'D)

That's OK. Just too much to drink. Guess you ain't used to it. Neither am I. We'll get a room another time. Hell, we got two on Serenity just waiting for us to...well, just waiting for us. Just lean back a bit, honey.

She slowly lowers him till he is on his back, against the arm of the bench. She leans over and slowly lies on his chest, eyes closed, moving her hands up his chest to his shoulders, lingering, moving slowly, a dreamy look on her face.

KAYLEE (CONT'D)

My doctor, this a mighty comfortable bed you have here.

She looks at him, smiles.

KAYLEE (CONT'D)

He said I was pretty.

She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

The Waitress returns with the Mudder's milk, shakes her head, looks at the bartender.

WAITRESS

What I'm suppose to do with these two?

BARTENDER (O.S.)

Let 'em be. They's Cobb's friends.

WAITRESS

Sweet dreams.

She puts down the milk and walks away from the sleeping Kaylee and Simon.

* * *

2\. WHERE MAL TELLS THE CREW THAT SAFFRON GAVE HIM A BLOODY NOSE IN "Trash"

INT. SERENITY DINING AREA

Mal stands before his troops, all except for Book, Simon, and River.

MAL

Suppose you're all wondering on how I got this bloody nose?

WASH

It is the topic of the day.

MAL

Ran into an old...uh, "adversary" of ours.

KAYLEE

Who?

MAL

My wife.

Lots of Chinese curse words follow this.

ZOE

That tramp better be taking a dirt nap, sir.

JAYNE

If she ain't I'll go back and do it for you.

MAL

She's still breathing. (pause) Matter of fact, I took her on board.

JAYNE

What? That's crazy, Mal!

ZOE

Can't disagree with him, sir. Last time she knocked out you and Wash and left the rest of us for the scrapper.

WASH

Where is she?

MAL

In a storage bin in the cargo hold. Don't fret, it's locked tight.

INARA

Have you lost your mind completely!

MAL

Funny you should mention that Inara seeing on how you was just berating me for not trying to find work.

ZOE

What does Saffron have to do with work, sir?

MAL

I know you're all sore about last time but hear me out first. She's got a score for us.

JAYNE (interested)

What kinda score?

MAL

Don't know yet, but she made it sound pretty big. Said she knows how to get in, get out of the place, got the layout, entrance codes, everything.

INARA

She's a liar. She duped you again.

MAL

Time will tell.

ZOE

She can't be trusted.

MAL

Ain't trusting her. Just think we might do good off this seeing as Nishka took most of our profit off the Ariel score. But we gotta play her right, make like she thinks we ain't talked on this yet. Last time she played us. I conjure it's her turn.

WASH

That sounds fair. (looks at everyone) Doesn't that sound fair?

ZOE

Still don't like it, sir. If she knows where the goods are why doesn't she take it herself?

MAL

It ain't a one person job. She had another crew lined up but...I kinda ruined that on her.

INARA

What do you mean?

MAL

Seems she was Monty's wife, too. She saw me and we tussled. Monty didn't take kindly to having a lying wench for a wife and left her back on that rock.

KAYLEE

How many husbands she got?

MAL

More than two I'm betting. Had a new name too, Bridget.

WASH

This girl keeps getting more inter...

Zoe shoots him a look.

WASH (CONT'D)

Hey, I didn't fall for her last time! The head, I got kicked in the head, remember!

MAL

Ain't no one falling for her this time. We do the job, play her like she played us, and we get the goods.

KAYLEE

What about Book, Simon, and River? Shouldn't we tell them what's gonna on?

MAL

We'll let them in on it but Simon and River stay clear of her. She remembers them from last time and asks, say they got off somewhere. Don't know if she knows who they are, but don't want her getting ideas about collecting a big fat reward. Had enough Alliance trouble recently over those two back on Ariel.

He gives Jayne a look and Jayne looks away real quick.

KAYLEE

So, what's the plan?

MAL

That depends on Inara.

INARA

On me?

MAL

That is if you can stoop low enough to join us petty thieves.

Everyone turns to her with big grins.

* * *

3\. WHERE KAYLEE AND SIMON RECONCILE AFTER TRACEY's FUNERAL IN "The Message"

INT. SERENITY INFIRMARY

Simon is checking River's brain scans again, taking notes on a pad. Kaylee enters quietly, stands in the doorway, looks at him working. There is a slight sadness to her face and she seems like she wants to speak, but doesn't. He feels her presence and turns.

SIMON

Oh, Kaylee.

KAYLEE

Hi. Didn't want to disturb you. Working hard?

SIMON

Just checking River's brain waves again. Seems like I'm back in medical school. So much to learn about what they did to her.

KAYLEE

She seems much better.

SIMON

It's just the drugs. Nothing permanent.

KAYLEE

She'll get better. You'll see.

SIMON

I'm hoping.

They go silent, a heavy silence.

KAYLEE Uh, just wanted to say..uh, thank you...for comforting me at Tracey's funeral, holding my hand and all. Just wanted...to..uh, touch someone, feel alive, if you know what I mean.

SIMON

Yes, I understand. You're welcome.

A long silence, Kaylee fidgeting, wanting to say more.

KAYLEE

Simon, are you mad at me?

SIMON

What? No, Kaylee. Why would you think that?

She walks into the infirmary, getting closer to him.

KAYLEE

Just, you're being so...formal around me. Not like before...

SIMON

Before I put my foot in my mouth again? At the carnival booth?

KAYLEE

Ah, yeah. You know, I was just mad a little. Things you say sometimes...I just don't get you.

SIMON

Something they don't teach in school is how to talk to girls or impress them.

KAYLEE

You don't need to impress me.

SIMON

The women...I knew before...the society I lived in...language is an art. The use of subtle hints, indirect ways to convey meaning, was highly prized.

KAYLEE

Don't mean nothing out here.

SIMON

It's just taking me time to understand that. Hard to change a lifetime of behavior in a few months. So, once again, I apologize for my rude remarks.

KAYLEE

I guess I should apologize, too.

SIMON

For what?

KAYLEE (quiet)

Calling you a robot.

SIMON

Oh. Right.

KAYLEE

I didn't mean it. I was just upset. You saying that to me, no post again, seeing Tracey there in that coffin, felt all alone in this big 'verse.

SIMON

Were you attracted to him?

KAYLEE

Tracey? Yeah, for a brief moment. Before he put a gun to my head.

SIMON

I felt a little jealous.

She smiles.

KAYLEE

Really?

Simon puts down his note pad.

SIMON

Yes. (pause) What I meant to say, in the carnival booth, was that I didn't want to be with anyone else at that moment. That you were the only woman in the 'verse I wanted to be with.

Kaylee's eyes shine with affection.

KAYLEE

That was mighty nice.

It looks like something more might happen when, over the intercom...

MAL (O.S.)

Kaylee! Need you in the engine room, pronto!

It breaks the spell.

Kaylee's face clouds with frustration.

She turns to the intercom panel, hits the button.

KAYLEE (impatient)

Be there in a sec, Capt'n.

She turns to Simon.

KAYLEE (CONT'D)

From now on just say what you mean. That's what I like.

SIMON

I'll remember in the future.

MAL (O.S.)

KAYLEE!

SIMON

You better go.

KAYLEE (frustrated)

That ogre's going drive me off this boat one of these days.

She turns and leaves.

SIMON (to himself)

I hope not.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOST CONVERSATIONS Part 4**

 **1\. WHERE WE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED ON INARA'S SHUTTLE AFTER IT LEAVES SERENITY IN "Out of Gas"**

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE

Inara pilots the shuttle as Book stands nearby looking at navigation star charts.

INARA

Should have enough fuel for six, maybe seven more hours.

BOOK

There's no place in range?

INARA (quiet)

Nothing.

He points to the star chart.

BOOK

Farther we go, closer we get to this travelled corridor, route to Greenleaf. Transmission might be picked up if we get close enough.

She looks at the chart, skeptical.

INARA

We don't have the range.

BOOK

Anyway to extend out range?

INARA

I've never piloted her in deep space or very far. (beat) Kaylee might know.

They get up and move to the living area of her shuttle. Kaylee is sitting on Inara's bed, very sad. Jayne sits on the sofa before his guns laid out on the table. He picks one up and starts to clean it. Book sits down next to Kaylee. She barley bats an eyelash, staring off at nothing.

BOOK

Kaylee, is there a way to extend the range of the shuttle?

KAYLEE (emotionless)

Lean out the fuel mixture, run her slow, let our momentum carry us, switch off all unnecessary functions. Give us another hour, maybe two, more distance.

INARA

Show me how, Kaylee.

KAYLEE

It don't matter. Ain't nobody or no place out there.

BOOK

Kaylee, we need your help if we have a hope of surviving.

Jayne stops what he was doing.

JAYNE

You say a pray for us Shepherd cause that's the only hope we got.

BOOK

I believe we need a little more faith and we will survive.

KAYLEE

Didn't even get a chance to say a proper goodbye to the Capt'n, or Zoe, Wash, River...to Simon. I never had a chance to tell him...anything. Now, its too late.

Book takes her hand in his.

BOOK

You will get that chance. I don't believe I've lived all these years to die out here, like this. Neither will you.

KAYLEE

I shoulda taken better care of her.

JAYNE

How many times you ask Mal to replace that part and a hundred others? If it's anyone's fault it's...

INARA (interrupting, sharp)

Its nobody's fault. (beat, calmer) Sometimes things just happen and can't be stopped or prevented.

Kaylee looks at her and then to Jayne and Book, gives a small nod.

KAYLEE

Let me take a look and see what I can do to extend our range.

Book looks to Inara and she gives him a slight grin, which quickly fads from her face. Kaylee moves to the pilot's seat, starts adjusting the throttle, flipping switches. Inara looks at all Jayne's guns, which he is now loading.

INARA

Jayne, why do you need so many guns?

Jayne gives her a "are you crazy or what look".

JAYNE

We're on the drift. We gets rescued, you think on what kinda ship's gonna be out here in this empty nowhere? Reavers or some scum sucking pack of criminals a whole lot worse than our happy band. The only one protecting two women and a Shepherd is little old me and these guns.

BOOK (holding Bible)

I'm think I'll trust to the Lord for my protection.

He opens the Bible. Inara lights some incense.

INARA

You don't mind if I ask Buddha for a little help, Shepherd?

BOOK

We could use all we can get about now.

JAYNE

What's that smell?

INARA

Just incense.

JAYNE

Smells funny. Sure we ain't leaking nothing. Kaylee?

She comes back, hears this last.

KAYLEE

No, we're OK. (beat) Managed to extend out range bit. We'll run slower, conserve fuel, maybe get another hour, then drift for a good while.

BOOK

Best you three get some rest, save our oxygen. I'll take the first watch and try to radio for help.

CUT TO: INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE - LATER

Jayne is curled up on the sofa, dozing. Inara and Kaylee lie on the bed asleep. Book sits in the pilot's seat, staring out into the starry expanse, his Bible open in one hand. Suddenly a light starts blinking on the control panel. It says "NAV LINK". Book stares at it, gets up, goes to the bed.

BOOK

Kaylee! (no answer) Kaylee! She stirs, sleepy eyed.

KAYLEE (groggy)

Shepherd?

BOOK

Something's flashing on the control panel.

Kaylee gets up real quick and moves to the cockpit.

KAYLEE (excited) It's the recall! Capt'n's calling us back to Serenity!

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE - LATER

All four sit up close to the pilot's seat as Inara pilots.

INARA (calling the ship)

Serenity, this is Shuttle I, returning for docking.

No answer.

INARA (CONT'D)

Serenity?.. Come in Serenity?..Mal!

KAYLEE

Something's wrong.

Serenity looms in the window, moving slowly left to right.

INARA

There she is.

KAYLEE

Got propulsion.

BOOK

Where's the Captain?

JAYNE

Let's take a look see round the other side.

INARA

We're almost out of fuel. We're docking first.

Jayne goes back and gets Vera and starts loading with other weapons.

KAYLEE What are you doing?

JAYNE

He ain't answering. No telling who's on board and what happened.

INT. SERENITY INARA'S SHUTTLE ENTRANCE

The door opens and Jayne peers out, loaded for bear, takes a deep breath.

JAYNE

We got atmo. (pause) The other Shuttle's here. Kaylee and Inara push past him.

JAYNE (CONT'D)

Gorramn it! Wait a minute!

INARA

MAL! KAYLEE CAPT'N!

INT. CARGO BAY

Kaylee sees the blood on the cargo bay floor. Then Simon appears in the passenger area doorway. His hands and doctor's apron are bloody.

KAYLEE (relieved)

Simon! (worried) What's happened?

SIMON

Down here, in the infirmary.

He turns without another word, hurries back to the infirmary as the others race down the stairs.

INT. INFIRMARY

Simon is back at Mal's side, preparing to take out the bullet, removing bandages slowly. Wash is hooked up to a direct transfusion from his arm to Mal's. Zoe is still on the counter, weak but awake. Inara, Kaylee, Jayne and Book rush in.

KAYLEE

Oh, God!

INARA

Oh, Simon! What happened!?

She rushes to Mal's side, her composure almost cracking.

SIMON

He's still alive.

She tries to control her relief. Inara looks to Zoe and Wash.

ZOE

Found the captain on the bridge, shot, passed out when we got here.

BOOK

He called you back?

WASH (slightly giddy)

It was my baby. My Zoe woke up and ordered us back to get the captain. Never could argue with my beautiful baby, so here we are.

KAYLEE

Where's River?

SIMON

She couldn't stand the blood. I think she's in her room. Could someone check, please?

BOOK I'll go.

He exits.

KAYLEE

Capt'n fix the engine?

ZOE

We haven't had chance to check anything. Start in the engine room, then the bridge. Find out where we are and where we're going.

JAYNE

Wait a gorramn minute! You all acting like Mal done shot hisself. Someone shot him and that someone could still be on board.

The room goes quiet as this sinks in.

ZOE

Jayne, go with her. Do a sweep, take your time.

Jayne pulls out a pistol, hands it to Zoe.

JAYNE

Case someone comes visiting.

Jayne turns to leave but Kaylee doesn't follow.

KAYLEE (concerned)

Simon? Capt'n OK?

SIMON

He's stabilizing. I need to get out the bullet before it causes an infection. Inara, I could use an extra set of hands.

Inara turns around, finds a pair of rubber gloves, starts to don them. She looks at Kaylee who hasn't moved.

INARA

Don't worry now. Simon will take care of him just like he took care of you.

Kaylee nods OK and she and Jayne exit, Kaylee taking one last look through the window, before climbing the stairs to the Aft Hall behind Jayne.

 **2\. WHERE MAL BUYS SERENITY AT THE END OF "Out of Gas"**

SPACESHIP LOT - DAY

Mal stares off at the Firefly in the distance.

MAL

Like to take a look at that Firefly.

The Salesman looks off at where he's looking.

SALESMAN

What? That piece of...fine machinery is just waiting for a man like yourself, yessir! Let's have a look see.

He starts off toward the Firefly, Mal behind him.

INT. FIREFLY CARGO BAY - DAY

Mal and the Salesman stand center, looking around as the Salesman talks.

SALESMAN

Big cargo bay, hold tons of goods, even got a few nooks and crannies for those things you don't want anyone know your carrying.

MAL

Plan on running an honest business.

SALESMAN

Course, of course. She's got sleeping quarters for five crew, more if they doubles up, passenger rooms for twelve, full kitchen, modern plumbing each crew room, one toilet, sink, and shower in the passenger dorm, fixings for a washer/dryer or a dry cleaning machine.

MAL

Tell me about the engine.

INT. ENGINE ROOM

SALESMAN

Radon accelerator core engine for interplanetary travel, got two outboard engines for VTOL and atmo flight, dual pilot controls, latest nav and comms systems. Full life support plus backup. Yessir, this baby will be with you the rest of your life.

MAL

Let's fire her up.

The Salesman's puts on his best fake smile.

SALESMAN

Ah, well, she's not exactly operational, son.

MAL

Huh? But it can be fixed?

SALESMAN

Yessir! These old Firefly's are the toughest ships in the 'verse. Never seen a one that came apart without a scrapper's help.

MAL

Old? How old?

SALESMAN

You seem like a nice fella so I'll be honest. She's made long before you left your momma's knee. Had a few modifications for service in the war...

MAL

Which side?

SALESMAN

Don't rightly know but I wager it was Independents since they weren't that well equipped with modern vessels. (pause) You ever been up in one?

MAL

First time off world. (pause, remembering) Let's take a look at the rest.

INT. BRIDGE - DAY

Mal sits in the pilot's seat, plays with the control column.

SALESMAN

You a pilot, son?

MAL

No, sir. I know the theory, had a bit of practice but never got licensed. I guess I'll be needing one. Mechanic, too.

SALESMAN

So, we got ourselves a deal?

Mal stands, looks around, touches a few things.

MAL

We ain't talked on price yet.

SALESMAN

I couldn't let her go for less than 200,000, final offer.

MAL

Guess that's my cue for goodbye.

SALESMAN

Now, now don't be hasty.

Mal starts walking off the bridge without another word. The Salesman comes after him.

INT. DINING AREA - DAY

Mal looks at the dusty kitchen area as the Salesman talks.

SALESMAN

Give a man chance here, son.

MAL

I'm listening.

SALESMAN

One hundred fifty.

Mal laughs.

MAL

She's not running, needs lots of parts, plus a good gorramn cleaning, paint, fuel, a thousand odds and ends, an inspection, licensing fees, food and pay for a crew for a month till I get it running and get a job. Price outta my reach.

SALESMAN

Name your price.

MAL

Thirty thousand.

SALESMAN (indignant)

That's robbery. No, sir!

MAL

Bet you get less from a scrapper.

Salesman thinks a moment.

SALESMAN

Forty.

MAL

Plus I keep her parked her with no fees till I get her running.

SALESMAN

Deal.

They shake hands on it.

SALESMAN (CONT'D)

Let's go to my office and get the paperwork done.

They start to head out.

SALESMAN (CONT'D)

You're a good horse trader son, if you don't mind me saying so. What's your name?

MAL

Malcolm Reynolds.

SALESMAN

Well, Mr. Reynolds, you take care of her, this old Firefly will treat you right. You made a right smart purchase today.

He starts toward the Aft Hall. Mal stands another second looking around.

MAL

I know just what I'm gonna call her, too.

He turns and exits.

 **3\. WHERE JAYNE AND DOBSON TALK AFTER DOBSON OFFERS JAYNE MONEY TO TURN TRAITOR IN "Serenity"**

INT. ROOM, PASSENGER DORM

Jayne stands over Dobson with his knife in his hand.

JAYNE

Who's gonna pay me this money? You?

He scoffs with this last.

DOBSON

Alliance will pay. There's a reward for her and her brother. Two hundred thousand.

Jayne's eyes widen at this.

JAYNE

Cash?

DOBSON

Soon as we land on a civilized port and the two are in custody.

JAYNE

Whitefall's good a place as any.

DOBSON

There's no law there, nothing Alliance. Your captain isn't a very bright criminal. Medical supplies for Whitefall? Alliance never sends supplies to Whitefall. It's run by some outlaw woman.

JAYNE

Seems you guys know lot about what goes on in this quadrant.

DOBSON

It's our job.

JAYNE

I think you're lying. Why Alliance wanna pay that much for a little girl anyway?

DOBSON

She's special, something about her brain and what she can do. That's all they told me. They'll pay all right. (beat) We have a deal or what?

Jayne pauses and ponders, struggles.

JAYNE

Gorramn it! I'm gonna hate myself in the morning, but I gotta say no.

DOBSON

Don't be a fool. It's a lot of money.

JAYNE

One thing I can't get outta my head Laurence is the look on little Kaylee's face when you shot her. Now I ain't the most sentimental guy in the verse, and I killed my fair share of men and cheated and turned on a lot more, but that girl never hurt a flea in her life. It ain't right her lying in there. She dies, even your momma won't recognize you after we gets through with you.

DOBSON

What do you owe Reynolds? He treats you like dirt. He embarrassed you in front of everyone at dinner.

JAYNE

Yeah? That's right. Didn't like it, but maybe I deserved that.

Jayne suddenly puts his knife to Dobson's throat. The lawman goes rigid in fear. Jayne gives him a big leer.

JAYNE (CONT'D)

Now you just stay put, till the Captain decides what we's gonna do with you. You be nice, Kaylee lives, maybe you will, too.

Jayne puts his knife away, gives one last evil grin and exits. Dobson starts moving his hands behind his back. What looks like a box cutter blade is in a small sheath tucked in his waistband. He struggles to take it out.


End file.
